Frostbite
Biography Frostbite is the biological son of Onaga and a mortal woman, and the adopted brother of Sub-Zero. He was born with two large, functioning dragon wings. Frostbite was later abandoned by his father for unknown reasons, before being found by Sub-Zero's father. He and Sub-Zero got along quite well, sometimes even training together. Both mastered the power of ice, and Frostbite learned to fly using his wings. Later, while exploring the areas outside the Lin Kuei temple, he stumbled across Scorpion, who took him under his mentorship. Frostbite quickly learned to use the power of fire. He later reunited with Sub-Zero, who was shocked to discover that his adopted brother had trained with Scorpion. However, Sub-Zero realized that Frostbite's new fire abilities could be a valuable asset to the clan. However, Frostbite left the clan to take revenge on his father, Onaga, for abandoning him at an early age. Combat characteristics Powers and Abilities Frostbite, as mentioned above, has the abilities of fire and ice. He uses these heavily in combat. However, his freezing abilities are not as fine-tuned as Sub-Zero's, as he can only create a Kori Dagger. This dagger is used often during combos During his training with Scorpion, he learned the ability to utilize hellfires, as well as a spear made entirely out of flames. Signature Moves *'Freeze': Frostbite sends a beam of ice at the opponent, freezing them. This move is copied directly from Sub-Zero, though it does not last as long. *'Hellfire: '''Frostbite summons a lethal flame that burns the opponent. The flame lingers for a few seconds, slowly dealing damage. *'Crossfire': Frostbite shoots a combined beam of fire and ice. This move does a lot of damage, but it can only be used once per fight. *'Cooling Breeze': Frostbite gathers moisture from the air, healing himself. This can only be performed three times per fight. *'Flame Spear': Frostbite creates a spear out of fire and throws it, dragging the opponent towards him. This move was copied from Scorpion, except it does more damage. *'Push Back': Frostbite flaps his wings powerfully, knocking the opponent back. *'X-Ray Move - Popsicle on a Summer Day': Frostbite freezes the opponent's torso and kicks them in the face, breaking the skull. He then breaks the ice and kicks the opponent in the shin, breaking the leg. Fatalities *'Freezer Burn': Frostbite freezes the opponent's legs, then sets the torso on fire. He shatters the ice, breaking off the legs, and the torso burns to dust. *'Acupuncture': Frostbite creates several Kori Daggers and hurls them at the opponent, one in the torso, one in each arm, and one in each leg. He then tosses a final, very large dagger that imbeds itself in the skull. Finally, he summons a hellfire that causes the opponent to explode. Other Finishers *'Frienship': Frostbite offers the opponent a snow cone. *'Babality''': Frostbite attempts to fly using his wings, but falls on his bottom and cries. Character Relationships *Son of Onaga *Adopted brother of Sub-Zero *Disciple of Scorpion *Former Lin Kuei member Category:Fanon Characters Category:Male Characters